In some of related-art air-conditioning apparatuses including a plurality of indoor units (use side heat exchangers) and used as a multi-unit air conditioner for buildings or the like, a safe heat medium, such as water, is heated or cooled by an intermediate heat exchanger in a heat source unit and the heat medium is circulated in the use side heat exchangers. In such air-conditioning apparatuses, as a type in which each indoor unit is capable of individually performing a cooling operation and a heating operation, for example, there is proposed “an air-conditioning apparatus in which two absorption cold hot water units 1a and 1b and a cooling tower 2 for chilled water cooling in the cooling operation are installed on a roof of a building. These cold hot water units 1a and 1b are respectively connected to cold hot water pipes 3a and 3b, and the cold hot water pipes respectively include cold hot water pumps 4a and 4b for supplying cold or hot water to floors. The cold hot water pipes 3a and 3b communicate with air conditioning indoor units 5 (for the first floor), 6 (for the second floor), 7 (for the third floor), and 8 (for the forth floor) in the floors of the building, and the indoor units 5, 6, 7, and 8 each include an air conditioning controller 9, a blowing fan 10, and a cold hot air switching valve 11” (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
As a type in which each indoor unit (use side heat exchanger) is not capable of individually performing the cooling operation and the heating operation, for example, there is proposed “an air-conditioning apparatus in which cold or hot water is produced by an air cooling heat pump cycle having a period established by components 2 to 7, the water is circulated between a supply header 10 and a return header 9 by a cold hot water circulating pump 8, and the cold or hot water is circulated in each of fan coils 14 connected through the water pipes 15 and 16 to the supply header 10 and the return header 9 to perform a cooling or heating operation” (refer to Patent Document 2, for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-214134 (Paragraph 0008, FIG. 1)    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-344240 (Abstract, FIG. 1)